dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Afro Samurai vs Samus Aran
Afro vs Samus.png|Ver 1 Afro vs Zero Suit Samus.png|Ver 2 Description Afro Samurai VS Methoid! As a Young child They lost thier parent(s) by thier arch enemy. they may have beaten the odds but Will Samus gun down the mighty afro samurai or will she get sliced by the number 1! Intrude NO RULES ' '''JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX DBX Location The Woods The Black Samurai with the afro hair and very long headband known as the afro samurai with another afro haired man but white and with glasses on known as ninja ninja were walking across the woods Ninja Ninja: Yo Afro When are we gonna make it man like this this entire thing has a lot of trees everywhere and we are not running into nowbody like aint that unfortunate As they are still walking they found someone in the shadows, ninja ninja and afro keeps walking until they see a boundy hunter with the number 2 headband in the armor suit known as samus. Samus: You Must Be Afro Samurai with the number one headband? Ninja Ninja: Ooooooh Shit Man We Got A Crazy Son of a Gun in the armor Oh god, afro you are not gonna win this. Samus: I'm Here to defeat you and destory both headbands to avoid 1000 of deaths and 1000 people fighting for it. Ninja Ninja:Afro i think you need kill that her man, she here to destroy you and 2 headbands bro, Duude are you listening to me man, bro you gott- Afro Samurai: SHUT UP Afro Draws his sword and points it to his opponent Afro Samurai: Alright Challenge accepted. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLReiS1EHNA&t=0s&list=PL5918D2447BD1C6A7&index=21 Samus: Alright Let's Do This Samus goes to her stances and so did afro HERE WE GOOO Afro And Samus runs at each other then afro swings at samus who dodged it and kicks afro in the ribs then the samurai runs at samus to attempt to hit samus with his sword but she blocked with her Missle Launcher who got kicked in the gut which made samus fall backward and quickly gets up and launches a missle at afro who slided it in half and then afro and samus clash their swords and rocket launcher until samus got hit by a sword with damaged her suit and samus grabbed afro by the hair and slammed him into the ground. Ninja ninja said damn afro she playin dirty now. Samus put her foot on afro's Head and then charged her laser blast to execute the number one samurai but afro grabs her foot and swepped her and afro recovers as samus gets up to see afro running at her and then slashed her damaging her suit And caused her suit to break and she became zero suit samus You put up the good fight samus said did you notice that she have a trick up her sleeve said ninja ninja. Samus then takes out her plasma whip and it got afro by the foot and slams him back and fourth 3 times Then tossed him into the tree and she pulled out a stun gun and shoots it at afro who got hit and was stunned and then samus jumps high and dived kick down to afro and then kicked him in the face smashing him through the tree. then afro gets up and runs at samus who kicks him in the ribs causing her opponent to fall to the ground. What you doing afro try to read her movement said ninja ninja. Then afro try to slice samus but she dodged and punch afro in the gut and grabs him with the plasma whip and then drags him to her and knees him in the gut and kicks him further. Damn Afro Looks Like You Gon Lose bruh Said Ninja Ninja. Shut.... Up Replied Afro. Samus walks up to afro as she took out her plasma beam and ready to execute afro. Say Good Night Said Samus. Afro Then Grabs her Wrist and knees her in the face making her nose bleed. And then afro runs to samus who shoots her plasma beam but afro deflected as she keeps shooting until she ran out of bullets and afro then stabs her in the gut which makes his opponent cough out blood and then afro slices her many times before Sheathing his sword and then Her Body burst into pieces and the number 2 headband flies to afro who puts it in his pocket. And then Walks off leaving the courpse Ninja Ninja:Yeah Afro You Did yo thing I thought you Was Gonna Die DBX Result The Winner Is Afro Samurai Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:SuperAkumaCool Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Blade vs Whip themed battles